Akatsuki Truth Or Dare
by DarthMegress
Summary: The once quiet lair of the Akatsuki was thrown into chaos. A girl, with power of pen and paper, decided to make their lives a living hell by playing the dreaded Truth or Dare game. Now, will they survive these life-threatening experiences? Or will their lives be gone forever?
1. Akatsuki Truth Or Dare

The Akatsuki lair was exploded with screaming and clamors as I came to each room with rope. They begged and pleaded, but with no luck. They all knew what was going to happen next, and none of them, not even Pein, could stop it.  
"Well, I think you all know what's going to happen next!" I say cheerfully.  
"Tobi knows, Tobi knows!" Tobi shouted a little too happily.  
"No, Tobi does NOT know!" Deidara shouted, still tied to a rock.  
"We're gonna play Truth or Dare!" Tobi and I shouted.  
All members of the Akatsuki groaned. They hated this game more than any other thing in the world.  
"Encasement!" I shouted. The jutsu keeps everyone but me from leaving this the lair. After that jutsu was cast, I carefully untied all of the members. "All right! I believe everyone knows the rules, but just in case, let's go over them again. If you lie when told to tell the truth, you will be forced to do my biding for a week. Not doing a dare will get you dared by 3 other people in which you must do each dare. Who wants to go first? I know! Itachi, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" Itachi said with an I-couldn't-care-less face and tone.  
"Well!" I said. "You don't seem very scared! Fine. Let me think… I know! I dare you to let Deidara give you a full makeover and you have to wear it for the rest of the time!"  
This time his face dropped. Deidara got up, smirking, and led Itachi to the bathroom. "Now, you'll be even prettier than Megress-chan when I'm done!"  
"I heard that!" I playfully yelled. They stayed in the bathroom for about 10 minutes. When they came out, no one, and I repeat, no one was ready for what was in front of us.  
"Voila!" Deidara said, trying to contain himself. Itachi came out in a pink leotard, his hair all curly, the brightest pink lipstick, bunny slippers and some guy liner.  
" . .All!" Itachi muttered. "Pein, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" Pein said.  
"Is it true that you have dirty pictures of all of the members here under your bed in a box marked 'Do Not Touch'?" He asked  
"No!" Pein quickly answered. This is when all of the members, except me and Itachi, got up and ran to Pein's room, but I stopped them in time because it would've taken them forever to find the box. Pein let out a sigh of relief and smiled.  
"By the way, guys, he IS lying, so now you have to do my biding. We can get into that later." I said with an evil smile that almost made him cry.  
"Truth or dare, Tobi?" Pein asked  
"Dare, Tobi picks DARE!" He screamed.  
"Tobi, I dare you to take off your mask." He said, happy with himself.  
"B-but Tobi never takes off his mask!" Tobi whined.  
"Tobi, you have to do this unless you want 3 more dares." I said kindly.  
"OK" He finally said. He slowly and dramatically took off his mask. We saw the cutest little boy behind that mask, tears swelling up in his eyes because he didn't want to take it off. Everyone gasped. Konan even ran up to him and hugged him. After everything settled down, Tobi asked his question. "Kisame, truth or dare?"  
"Dare!" Kisame said courageously.  
"I dare you to look up Swimming with Sharks on fan fiction." Tobi said. (a/n: not a story by me, but I think that it's really cute!)  
"Ok." Kisame said hesitantly. He got on the computer and read it out loud. He couldn't even finish it without his face turning purple from all of the blushing. Itachi was sulking in a corner, also blushing. "That was the worst thing I have ever read!" Kisame screamed before running to his room to cry.  
"Well, that wasn't expected. I guess I'll ask another person. Konan, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth." She said.  
"Is it true that you used to go out with Deidara before you went out with Pein?"  
"Yes" she stated matter-of-factly. "Sasori, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he said quietly  
"I dare you to sing 'I've got no strings' by Pinocchio."  
"All right, that's actually one of my favorite songs!" Sasori said quite happily. This surprised us; he usually wasn't so…open. Somehow a karaoke box popped in with a microphone and the song in it. Sasori sang it and we all gaped in awe. He was on pitch and knew every word. After the song was done, he sat down, quite happy with himself. "Deidara, truth or dare?"  
"Dare, un" he said.  
"I dare you to give Tobi some sugar later and we are going to lock you up in a room with him for 2 hours." Sasori said evilly.  
Deidara groaned and was about to protest, but I gave him a look of warning. "Fine! Zetsu, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" Zetsu said shyly.  
"Exactly…how did you end up…. As a plant?" Deidara carefully worded.  
Zetsu, surprisingly, wasn't offended by this at all. "Well, when I was young, my dark side and I fell into a radiation container. After getting us out, the people said that we were forming together. They ran away after they noticed that we were growing a Venus flytrap around our heads. Yeah, we didn't have any friends after that, but we had each other. Now, this is the last question, right?"  
"Right!" everyone screamed, excited to be out of this nightmare.  
"Megress-chan, truth or dare?" he asked me.  
"Truth" I said.  
"Why exactly are you making us play truth or dare anyways?"  
"I don't know. I've always liked the game. Plus, it's a lot of fun to scare the bejesus out of you guys, considering you all are S-ranked ninja. I guess this concludes the game."  
"Hey, where are Kakuzu and Hidan?" Itachi asks, still in his uniform.  
"Oh my gosh! I totally forgot about them. They are soooooo gonna get it next time!" I say. With that, I unseal the room and everyone runs out (with the exception of Tobi who skips out).  
Tune in next time! And please give me some truths and dares for the next one! I don't have many ideas! The next one will only contain Deidara, Sasori, Itachi and Kisame.


	2. Akatsuki Truth Or Dare Part 2

After coming back from the grocery store, I head to the hideout of the Akatsuki. When I got there, I asked for help putting them away. Most were obligated to help, while Sasori, Deidara, Itachi and Kisame wouldn't. Tobi wanted to help, but I told him no because last time he found all of the sweets I brought home and ate them, leading to him becoming sick. After we got groceries put away, I went into the basement of the lair and found the five that didn't help playing videogames.  
"Why didn't you guys help put away groceries?" I asked with an evil glint in my eyes.  
"Because we didn't want to, un." The girlie S-ranked ninja said, not even looking up from his game.  
"Tobi wanted to help, but Megress-chan said no!" Tobi said, watching the four play their videogames without letting him have a turn.  
"It's ok, Tobi. You are fine. The rest of you, however, will receive a punishment."  
With that, I sealed the whole room and put a note on the door saying "To the Akatsuki(s) reading this- thanks for helping with the tons of groceries. The ones who didn't have a punishment and you will not see them for a while. ~Megress-chan" I also shut off their game and poofed up some snacks and drinks, because we were gonna be here a while.  
"Ok, for punishment, we are going to play Truth or Dare again. Itachi, truth or dare?" I asked.  
"Truth" he said in a boring tone.  
"Are you a virgin?" I asked

"Answer me or I will do dye your hair pink!"  
"OK! I am … a virgin" he said quietly.  
"What?" everyone said.  
"I'M A VIRGIN!" Itachi screamed.  
"Wow, I did NOT expect that!" Deidara said, now on the floor laughing.  
"Deidara, truth or dare?" Itachi said very irritated.  
"D-d-dare!" Deidara said still laughing hysterically.  
"I dare you to switch places with Tobi for one day!" Itachi said, quite happy with himself.  
"NO!" I will NOT!… un." He shouted. But it was too late, for I had already cast the jutsu that switched their minds, or bodies, or whatever YOU believed was switched. "GOD, I hate you!"  
"You're welcome!" I said. (A/N: I will still say Deidara said or Tobi said, but now just think that it's coming from a different body.)  
"Kisame, truth or dare? Un" Deidara said, very annoyed  
"Dare" Kisame said smiling.  
"Drink a container of Ortega Hot Sauce (if you don't know what that is, then you have not had very good tacos) and then wipe your mouth on Itachi's hair."  
"Fine" Kisame said. He grabbed a container of the hot sauce and chugged it down, and almost barfed. With the remnants of the sauce on his lips, he went over to Itachi and smeared it on his head. This earned not only a glare from the weasel, but a 72 hour 'detention'. After about 2 seconds, Kisame fainted.  
"That went well" I said. "Well, I guess I will go again. Sasori, truth or dare?"  
"Truth" he said hesitantly  
"Do you own a thong and are you wearing it now?"  
"No!" he said, but as he did, his nose grew.  
"So you do!" I giggled.  
"I do not!"  
"So are you wearing it?... un" Deidara said.  
"No!" Sasori hollered as his nose grew. It was now 7 inches long.  
"Can Tobi see it?" Tobi asked, getting closer to Sasori and almost reaching his pants, only to get his hands swatted away.  
"Get my hands away from my partner's crotch, Tobi!" Deidara cried.  
Now, if you know me, I am laughing so hard that my sides are beginning to hurt drastically and my face is sore from smiling. If you have any sense of humor, you will be too.  
"Oh my gawd! Ok, next please!" I say, not knowing if I can last any longer.  
"Tobi, truth or dare?" Sasori asked, still red in the face and nose very long.  
"Tobi picks dare because Tobi is a bad boy!" Tobi said, still looking at the crotch of puppet-boy.  
"Tobi, I dare you to take off all of your clothes, except your underwear, and put on a bra." Sasori said.  
"No way, un! Tobi, you better not expose my body!" A very unhappy Deidara said.  
"But Tobi has to, or else Tobi isn't a good boy for following directions." Tobi said. He stripped off his clothes and I handed him a bra and helped him put it on. "I look like girl, now! Tobi is very happy!"  
"Tobi, I will kill you when we get back to our own bodies!" Deidara said.  
"Megress-chan, truth or dare?" Tobi asked me.  
"Truth" I said, still laughing.  
"Megress-chan, if you were stranded on a deserted island, who would you want to be with you?"  
"I would like to be stuck with Itachi-san because he is quiet and mysterious" I say blushing. I now wanted to ask Kisame truth or dare, so I grabbed a bucket of ice-cold water and threw it on him.  
"W-w-what happened?" he stuttered.  
"You fainted because Itachi did something to you." I said matter-of-factly. "Now, truth or dare?"  
"Dare" he said once again. (He didn't learn from the last time)  
"I dare you… to drink a smoothie." I said.  
"That's it?" He asked.  
"Yep!" I said happily. "And you must drink it all!"  
"Ok!" he sighed.  
"Tobi, come here while I make the smoothie." I said.  
"Ok, Tobi will come!"  
After we were alone making the smoothie, I asked him what we should put in it.  
"Tobi thinks that we should put ketchup, cookies, orange juice, strawberry ice cream and chocolate syrup in it!" he whispered.  
"All right! Oh, and when we get back there, try to make him laugh soooooo hard that the smoothie comes out his nose!" I whispered.  
When all of the ingredients were mixed up, we handed the surprisingly normal-looking smoothie to Kisame. "Here you go!" I said.  
He started drinking it with a disgusted face when Tobi started his act.  
"Deidara-sama, look at your boobs! They are so weird in this bra!" he said.  
"Tobi, if you say anything more about my femininity, I will take all of the unicorns out of your room and throw them away!"  
"NOOOOO! Tobi loves Mister Sparkles and Ms. Buttercup!" Tobi said. He then started chasing Deidara and trying to hit him with random things in the room. He threw pillows and balloons at the bomb-lover. One of the balloons hit him, and a weird substance came out of it.  
Kisame was laughing throughout the whole scene, and soon the pink smoothie came out his nose and landed on Sasori's foot. Poor Kisame, because now, when Sasori turned his head, his nose was almost touching Kisame's nose. This, of course, made him laugh more, making more smoothie come out of his nose. He finally had the sense to put the smoothie down and laughed some more.  
"Ok, Tobi, you're done!" I said, giggling. "Now we can have one more question. Kisame, choose wisely who you ask."  
"Ok." Kisame said dramatically, the Jaws soundtrack playing in the background. "Tobi, truth… or dare?"  
"Truth!" Tobi said joyfully.  
"Tobi, are you really a good boy?" Kisame asked.  
"Well, considering what I have done to people" he said in his normal voice, but then it changed to a deeper one, "no I am not a good boy and you can ask anyone that I have been around. I am the evilest one here, the founder of the Akatsuki, and I, Tobi, am NOT A GOOD BOY!" he shouted like a maniac, with lightning going off around him. His voice went back to normal and he said, "Tee-hee!"  
Everyone in the room, with the exception of Itachi and me, fainted because they didn't expect this. Now, I am laughing very hard (again!) and Itachi is just sitting cross-legged and sipping some coffee. I also switched Tobi and Deidara back to their normal selves.  
"Well, I hope you guys have been tortured enough! You can go." I said.  
Itachi calmly got up and walked out of the room. Tobi, being himself, skipped out of the room. I waited about 10 minutes for everyone else to come to. "You guys can go now!" I said. They all ran out of the room, and hopefully learned their lesson. I giggled to myself, knowing that they won't do this again. 'Now to get back to ordering Pein around.' I thought to myself.


	3. Akatsuki Truth Or Dare Part 3

When I opened the door to my room, I expected to see my black-as-night owl in her cage. I didn't. I saw feathers all over the floor, coupled with blood. I rampaged into the western-most room; Hidan's room. What I saw was not pleasant.  
"Hidan! Kakuzu! What are you doing to Ajhes (pronounced 'Ashes')?!" I screamed.  
"Well, I sacrificed the damn bird, and Kakuzu is selling her to this man," Hidan said simply.  
"No!" I yelled, running to grab my dead bird before she could be sold. "You guys are ridiculous! Do you know what this means?!" I yell, tears in my eyes.  
"Oh no! We're sorry! Don't make us do that!" they both yelled, now frightened for their lives.  
"Ultimate Truth or Dare!" I said, sobbing. They were gonna get it, and they will be an inch from death. Maybe a bit less than that. "Meet me in Hidan's room at 5. If you're not there, well, you better be there!" I said before stomping off, mourning the loss of my bird.  
After mourning my dead bird, I went to Tobi for comfort. "It's alright Megress-chan. Ajhes is in a better place. Tobi knows. Can Tobi help punish the two people who killed her? Tobi is very good at punishing," he said, going from his normal voice to his low one.  
"Yes, you can come with me." I said, still crying. "It's almost 5. Come with me, and we will make them pay." Tobi followed me to Hidan's room. Both of them were there, so now their version of hell can begin.  
"Can Tobi go first since Ajhes was Tobi's favorite pet?" Tobi asked anxiously.  
"Yes, you can." I said smiling.  
"Ok! Hidan, truth or dare."  
"Dare," Hidan said, thinking that Tobi won't get him to do anything stupid.  
"Tobi dares Hidan to convert to Christianity!" Tobi said proudly.  
"What?! No!" Hidan screamed. I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. "What did you do in my pants?! What the hell did I just say in my pants?!" he asked confused.  
"I put a curse on you. Now you will say that for the rest of the game. New rule that I just made up. If you don't do a dare, you get cursed." I said smiling.  
"Son of a bitch in my pants!" he screamed.  
"Tobi didn't know Hidan swang that way." Tobi said giggling.  
"Fine in my pants! Kakuzu, truth or dare in my pants?" he asked annoyed.  
"Truth." Kakuzu said laughing at Hidan.  
"Shut up in my pants! On a scale of one to ten, how good looking would you rate yourself in my pants?"  
"Well, I would rather stay away from your… peanut, but I'd rate myself a ten because," Kakuzu started, but got up and posed, finishing with, "I'm sexy and I know it!" He started dancing with dance moves I've never seen before. Music came out of nowhere and the lights dimmed to where only a light on him shown. After dancing and singing to the song, he sat down. "I'm glad I got that off my chest!" he said, pretending to smooth his hair out. "Megress-chan, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," I said.  
"Why does Tobi always play truth or dare with you?" he asked.  
"Well, he is my best friend and he helps me with everything. Right now, he is helping me punish you two. Now, Tobi, truth or dare?" I said smiling.  
"Tobi chooses dare!" Tobi said happily.  
"Tobi, I dare you to spell Hidan's personality with his name" Tobi looked at me funny, so I went over to him and explained it.  
"Ok!" he said. "H- homosexual. I-Intolerable. D-Dick head. A-annoying. And N- narcissistic." He said, smiling under his mask. I looked over at Hidan and Kakuzu, and both of them had their mouths wide open.  
"I would be super pissed, but how the hell does he know those words in my pants?" Hidan asked, truly surprised.  
"I'm not as dumb as you think!" Tobi said in his low voice. "Kakuzu, truth or dare?" he said, back to normal.  
"D-dare." Kakuzu said, still in shock.  
"I dare you to go up to Konan and give her a hug!" Tobi said.  
Kakuzu slowly went out of the room. We heard screaming and footsteps coming towards us. Kakuzu ran into the room, followed by Konan. Kakuzu had paper cuts all over himself, his clothes all torn up. I had to hold Konan back and calm her down before she killed him. "Konan, you can help me kill them later." I said. Once she finally calmed down, she walked away.  
"Hidan, truth or dare," Kakuzu said, still shaken up and bleeding.  
"Dare in my pants!" Hidan said, confident that his partner wouldn't make him do anything too bad.  
"I dare you to go into the living room, scratch your crotch and say 'Damn, Deidara! These crabs itch! Where did you get them?'"  
"Fine in my pants. But the Deidara will kill me in my pants."  
"Yes, they are in your pants, but probably not for long. They may get pushed up in a minute." I said smiling.  
"Shut up in my pants!" he said as he slowly walked out of the room. We heard the Jashinist say what he was supposed to say, but then we heard a boom! We all ran outside to find Hidan's head in a tree and his body in a hole.  
"That's what you get, you ass!" Deidara and I shouted. We looked at each other. "What did he do to you?" Deidara asked.  
"He sacrificed my bird." I said, still sad.  
"Oh. I'm sorry for your loss. I suggest a heavy metal box for his head and a lake that has sharks and dangerous surroundings." He said smirking.  
"Thanks. In fact, do you know of any place?" I asked, a metal box in my hand.  
"Yes. There is a poisonous lake near Konoha. I'll take him there for you." Deidara said. "And I'm sorry about last time when I didn't help with the groceries, un. I learned my lesson. I hope this will pay for it."  
"Yep! Thanks, Dei-kun!" I said happily. Deidara grabbed Hidan's unconscious head and placed it in the box. He then made a clay bird and hopped on.  
"I'll see you guys in a little bit!" he said, flying off into the night.  
"Well that takes care of Hidan. Now," I said evilly to Kakuzu. "What should we do with you?"  
"Let him live happily ever after?" Kakuzu said, scared like a puppy in a thunderstorm.  
"Hmm, close, but no. You are taking me and Tobi on a shopping spree!" I said. He groaned, but didn't want to go where Hidan was, so he said whatever.  
"Yay! Tobi has never gone shopping before! Where are we going?" Tobi said joyfully.  
"We are going to Diagon Alley!" I said. "Severus wanted to see me again. I was his favorite student at Hogwarts. So this is a great opportunity!" I said. When we got to Diagon Alley, I saw Severus immediately and hugged him. "Sev, it's been so long!"  
"I know. It's good to see you!" He said hugging back (weird, right?). "It seems like you got yourself in the wrong crowd though. What happened?"  
"Well, Tobi was my best friend in Hogwarts, and he dragged me to the Akatsuki. I've been trying to straighten them out ever since." I said.  
"Oh, I remember Tobi. He was the Hufflepuff that always blew up the classroom." He said, his face turning from happiness to anger. "But nevertheless, it's good to see you."  
"Good to see you too! The reason I'm here is because this guy and his partner killed my bird and tried to sell her."  
"Not Ajhes! She was my graduating gift to you! This man is lucky I don't punch him right now!" Severus said. I held him back as Kakuzu backed up.  
"By the way, this is Kakuzu. He's taking me on a shopping spree with Tobi." I said after I calmed him down.  
"Ok, let me show you where all of the expensive things are," Severus said evilly.  
"Ok!" Tobi and I said. Kakuzu groaned. After the immense shopping spree, we ended up spending about $7,000 with the help of Severus. I got a new bird, a broom stick, and a bunch of potions and ingredients since it was my specialty. Tobi got a new wand, a toad, and a multi-dimension bag to carry things in. Kakuzu almost died at how much we spent. After saying our goodbyes, Severus and I parted, promising to send mail. "Now I hope you learned your lesson!" I said.  
"Yes! I did!" Kakuzu screamed, still mental about the money.  
"Now, Gypsy and I are going outside for a bit of flying." I said, exiting the hideout.  
No one ever knew where Hidan went except Tobi, Deidara and I. My new bird and I got along very well, and she even picked on Kakuzu! She now carries mail between Severus and me. Now, hopefully the boys learned their lesson – never make a girl angry!

I know Severus is very out of character, but I wrote this a long time ago so don't spam me please!


	4. Akatsuki Truth Or Dare Part 4

"They're gonna get it!" I muttered loudly to myself. You would think that the Akatsuki, S-ranked ninja, would be able to contain themselves well enough to not act like children. Well, anyone who thought that is extremely wrong!

Flash Back

"Tobi, could you hand me the potatoes?" Deidara asked.

"Sure, because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi said, but as he handed the food to Deidara, he dropped them on Deidara's crotch.

"Tobi!" Deidara yelled, grabbing a handful of potatoes and throwing them back at Tobi. The potatoes missed and hit Sasori's shirt. Sasori then grabbed some more food and threw it in every direction, hitting me, Itachi and Kisame. Kisame's face went purple and he jumped on Sasori and started biting his arms.

"Stop it!" I screamed, trying to calm everyone down. "Itachi, help me!". He just looked at me, got up, and walked to his bedroom.

"I will sacrifice all of you to JASHIN!" Hidan bellowed, grabbing his scythe.

"Ok THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted above all of the 'men'. They all stopped right where they stood, looking at me with wide eyes. "I am ashamed of you! Now, you all will get to cleaning RIGHT NOW, and if this place isn't spotless, you will get your other punishment TEN TIMES WORSE! Is everything clear?" I yelled, making sure to scare each and every one of them.

"Yes, Ma'am!" they all said in unison, getting up from their chairs and finding the cleaning solution.

Flash Back Over

Everyone was asleep, so I got myself ready to punish. "Everyone! Wake up and report to the living room!" I yelled over the intercom. There was a lot of noise, which meant everyone jumped out of bed and was running to get to the living room. I smiled to myself, getting ready to have some fun. When they entered the room, I said to Pein, Itachi, Zetsu and Kakuzu, "You four can go back to bed. As for the rest of you, we are playing Ultimate Dare. This is similar to Truth or Dare, except I am the Master of the game, and everyone will get Dares." Everyone gasped, fear appearing in their eyes.

"Let's get started! In this hat are all of your dares. Everyone will pick one slip, then I will decide who goes to do their dare first." I said, motioning to a hat on the table filled with paper. "Once you get your paper, just sit somewhere."

The first one to grab a paper was Tobi, not really caring/knowing what he was getting into. The rest of the guys follow, grudgingly sticking their hand into the hat and pulling out a slip of paper. I tried to decide who would go first, and after a few seconds of thinking, I decided to just let the order to be numerical, starting with the first person that drew a slip out of the hat; aka Tobi.

"Ok! So if you all look at your slips, you will probably be pretty shocked at what I've come up with. The first one to go is Tobi," I said, and the others had a relieved expression on their face. Tobi, on the other hand, seemed to be dreading what he had to do. "Ok, Tobi. Show me what's on your slip."  
As he slowly walked over and handed me his slip, I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. "Alright, since Pein isn't up right now, we have to wait until morning to do your dare. The next one to go is…. Sasori!" The red-headed ninja looked scared out of his wits. He handed me his paper, and I started laughing. Sasori just stared at me until I said, "Just do it to get it over with!"

With a very scared look on his face, he walked over to Deidara, reached out his hand, grabbed a part of Deidara's chest, and gave him a purple nurple (if you don't know what that is, look it up).

"What the hell?!" Deidara shouted, trying to get out of Sasori's grasp, but for some odd reason, Sasori wouldn't let go. "Let go, man!"  
"My arm is frozen or something! I'm trying to let go!" Sasori said, being dragged by Deidara. The blonde was groaning in pain as he (stupidly) continued to drag Sasori, who was still hanging on to Deidara. This continued for two minutes, I was laughing my head off and the other members just stared.

"Alright, boys! I'll help you!" I said, grabbing Sasori's arm and pulling really hard. As Sasori's hand was forced off of the tender area, Deidara let out a very girlish scream that echoed throughout the hideout. "Well, since Deidara won't be able to do anything for a little bit, the next person to go will be Kisame."

Kisame looked horrified with what he had to do. As I looked at his slip, I said, "This is one like Tobi's, where Kisame has to do something in public around a bunch of people. This will have to wait for tomorrow. Now, I think that it's Hidan's turn. Hand me your slip." The Jashinist glared at me while he handed me his slip. I took one glance at it and smirked. "If all of you would follow me." I said, heading out of the room and into the cellar.

The cellar was a very dark and musty place. I lead all of the members through a series of mazes and finally came to a room; a very pink room with a lot of pink, stuffed animals, fuzzy stuff , perfume smelly stuff and a fuzzy chair with locks to keep someone sitting in it. "This is where we will do your dare, Hidan. Get in the chair, and I will start your movie, which will be Barbie and the Diamond Castle."I said, smirking as I forced him into the chair and strapped him in. "This is Mr. Snuggles, and he will be sitting on your lap the entire movie to keep you company." I said, handing him a unicorn. "I hope you enjoy your movie!" I shouted as I lead the other members out of the room. As soon as I shut the door, we could hear screams of bloody murder throughout the lair.

When we got out of the cellar, we continued our game. "Deidara, I think you're the only one left for tonight. Since I already know what your slip says, just do it." I said, smiling evilly. Deidara groaned, but did a familiar hand sign and turned into a girl; a real girl, even though there wasn't much physical change. He walked up to Kisame, grabbed his face, and kissed him. Everyone was shocked, especially when he went around the room and kissed everyone else. The member that he stayed the at the longest while kissing was Sasori. "Ok, so which one was the best kisser?" I asked.

"Sasori," Deidara said, blushing and changing back into a man. Sasori also blushed at this, but made to other moves.

"Ok, guys. The game is done for everyone except Tobi and Kisame. We will finish the game tomorrow. See you all in the morning!" I said, walking into my room and going to bed, laughing at what would happen tomorrow.

Fast Forward To Noon the Next Day

"Ok! Since Tobi was supposed to go first yesterday, he will go first today! Pein, would you take Tobi to that place where the Adults go?" I asked, glaring at him so the answer would definitely be yes. He nodded."Good! Now take this and record everything," I said, handing him a video recorder. "Now for Kisame's!" Since we were in the middle of nowhere, we had to sprint to the nearest big city, which for us was Konoha. We all transformed into our disguises and went into the busiest street we could find. I gave Kisame the signal to go, and his Dare started.

"Damn these crabs hurt!" Kisame said loudly, scratching his crotch. Then he started going up to people and asking, "How do you get rid of crabs? The kind down there?" This went on for ten minutes, and I could barely keep a straight face. I finally decided that he had had enough punishment and we all went back home. About five minutes after we got home, Pein and Tobi got home, and Pein handed me the video.

"Let's see what happened, shall we?" I said, turning on the video. Everyone saw Tobi entering the Adult store, and Tobi started panicking.

"Tobi's eyes are too innocent for this! I don't even know what that's called! I don't want to know what that's called! Why does she have so much skin showing?! What are they doing?! Tobi needs to get out of here!" And the tape ended when Tobi ran through the wall and ran home, Pein pursuing him.

"Well, I hope that taught you guys a lesson. You never seem to learn it though…. If you do anything like you did yesterday, it will be a lot worse!" I threatened, and everyone nodded. "I feel like I'm forgetting something, though…."

Mean While

"If I could wish for one thing, I'd take the smile that you bring. Where ever you go in this world I'll come along!"

"Hello?! Help! I'm still down here, you b**ch! When I get out of here, I will sacrifice you all to JASHIN!"


	5. Akatsuki Truth Or Dare Part 5

The Akatsuki Lair was silent, everything was still. When everything seemed calm, Deidara made his move. He sprinted toward the entrance that was only 20 feet away, thinking he could escape, but he thought wrong. I appeared in front of him, smiling an innocent smile that only a girl could make, and tackled him to the ground. I then proceeded to tie up his hands and feet, then dragging him to my room, where all the other Akatsuki members lie, also tied up. They all groaned, hoping that Deidara would not be caught, because the game couldn't have started without him.

"Damnit, Deidara! Why'd you have to get caught?!" Hidan asked loudly.

"Well, so-ree! Megress-chan is fast, un!" he whined.

Just as he finished his sentence, Megan walked through the door. The Akatsuki members were very confused and look back and forth between the two Megans. After a few seconds of silence, the Megan in the middle of the room pulled out a remote and pressed the big blue button. Once the button was pushed, her appearance began to change. She became a guy, pretty tall, black hair, blue shirt, tan shorts, and a smile that would make any girl melt.

"Leon!" I shouted, running up to him and giving him a big bear hug.

"Hey, Megan. Long time no see," he said, returning the hug. After one of the Akatsuki members coughed, obviously trying to get our attention, we parted.

"How did you get here?" I asked anxiously. "And why are they tied up?"

"Well, I was headed this way to get some kids to join Stony Hill Academy and decided to pay you a visit!" he said, and then he started laughing. "And I've been reading your Akatsuki Truth or Dares lately, and wanted to be a part of one, so I rounded up the members!"

Then Hidan coughed. "Who the f*** are you?" he asked Leon. "Yeah!" the other members agreed.

"You dumbasses! Don't you read anything I make? This is Leon from my The Talented series. He's my best friend!" I said.

"Nice to meet you," Leon said politely. "Some of you."

"Well, now that we all know each other, how about I go make some tea and popcorn and we can have a sleepover!" I said getting excited. The Akatsuki groaned, but didn't do anything else because they knew from experience that if they made me angry, bad things would happen. Leon followed me into the kitchen while I made the tea and popcorn. We talked for a while, and then Leon dared me to do something.

"I dare you to put this in Hidan and Kakuzu's tea," he said, holding up a powdery substance. "It will instantly make them fall asleep. Then we can do whatever we want with them!"

"Ok," I said, grabbing the substance and putting it into Hidan and Kakuzu's cups and poured the tea. Once we got back to my room, we untied all of the members and handed each of them their cups.

"It's about f****** time! I've been tied up for two hours and I'm thirsty!" Hidan shouted, grabbing his cup and downing it quickly. Everyone but Itachi also downed their tea, and within seconds Hidan and Kakuzu were asleep. Leon and I laughed while the others stared. As I looked into each of their horrified eyes, I noticed that three people were missing.

"Where're Pein, Konan and Tobi?" I asked Leon.

"Pein and Konan are boring in my opinion. And it's past Tobi's bedtime, so I let him sleep."  
"Oh. That's nice" I said, sipping my tea. "Now, let's drag the two sleepyheads into the room over there," I ordered, pointing to my left where a room appeared. In it was a couch and an expensive looking TV. I directed the Akatsuki to place them in a hugging position (in which they would not be able to get out of) and put the TV on a channel Leon specifically made for Kakuzu (money and expensive things being burned and broken). After getting back into my room, we laid down the sleeping bags and started our truth or dare.

"Now, since Leon is our guest, he will go first. Leon, truth or dare?" I asked.

"Truth," he said, knowing how bad the dares can be.

"Hmm… what's the farthest you've gotten with Gwen?" I asked, smirking. Leon started blushing immediately.

"U-ummm…. First base," he almost whispered, but everyone heard and started laughing. I got up and smacked everyone on the back of their heads.

"Like you guys have EVER even gotten a girl!" I said, punishing them.

"Now, Zetsu," Leon started, his face almost back to normal. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," both sides of Zetsu answered, apparently not looking at the consequences of choosing that option.

"Do an impression of someone in this room and let us guess who it is."

After about 10 seconds of thinking, words you would never guess would come out of the plant-man's mouth came out very fluidly. "Like, OMG that shirt looks sooooooo good on you, Megress-chan! Are my boobs getting bigger?! I don't think they are! Girl, pink is SO your color! Itachi! Come give me some sugar!"He said in a very girly voice.

"Deidara!" Sasori guessed out loud. Zetsu nodded, and Deidara was furious. He was about to get up and fight with Zetsu, but one look from me and Leon stopped him dead in his tracks. Then, a sound pierced through the dead silence like a knife.

"What the f***! Get off of me you gay a**!" Hidan bellowed, shouting a bunch of naughty words that I would be ashamed of myself if I typed them.

"L-look at all that money…. And that car! All gone!" Kakuzu cried, barely noticing that he and Hidan were embracing each other. Everyone started laughing, tears coming out of their eyes. After about five minutes, things finally settled down.

"Ok, Deidara, Truth or Dare?" Zetsu asked.

"Dare!" Deidara said on instinct, but instantly regretted it. Zetsu smirked, causing Deidara to tremble in fear.

"I dare you to go into that room," Zetsu said, pointing to the room Hidan and Kakuzu were in, "and take pictures of them. Then later you can print them and post them all over their walls."

Deidara reluctantly grabbed his camera and slowly walked into the other room. "What are you doing in here you f****** drag queen?! What the hell are you doing with the camera? Hey! Stop taking the motherf****** pictures!" We heard from Hidan. As Deidara ran back into my room, he plopped down on his sleeping bag and sighed.

"They are gonna kill me, un," he said looking down. "Itachi, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Itachi prudently answered.

"If you could make anyone in this room your slave, who would it be and why?"

Itachi paused for a minute and thought about his answer. Sighing, he said, "Probably Megress-chan because I could make her quit writing these Akatsuki Truth or Dare things…. Or at least make me be in charge of them. And I could make her do all of the embarrassing things instead of us. Sasori, Truth or Dare?" he asked before I could respond to anything.

"Dare," he answered, apparently not paying attention to what came out of his mouth.

"I dare you to kiss you're the person you fancy," Itachi said, taking another sip of his tea. Sasori blushed, walked up to the middle of the room, and created some chakra strings that attached to me. As I was forced to walk into the middle of the room in front of Sasori, he gave me an 'I'm sorry' look. Before I was close enough to his face, he paused.

"I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to," he said, making the chakra strings disappear. "I will take whatever the punishment is this time if you don't want to do this."

I thought about it for a few seconds, then I took hold of his face with one of my hands and gently placed my lips on his. It took him a while to realize what was happening, but he soon placed his hands on my hips and kissed back. It didn't last very long because someone was being mean and decided to bring us back into reality. We blushed as we realized everyone was staring at us. Then I noticed that Leon's hand was tapping my shoulder.

"Can you guys wait until later to finish what you're doing?" Leon asked, smirking as my blush got deeper. Sasori then sat down, pulling me into his lap.

"Kisame, Truth or Dare?" he asked as he started to play with my hair.

"Truth," he said wisely like Itachi.

"Have you ever gone commando anywhere?" Sasori asked.

"Ummm…." Kisame answered, his face turning purple. "Yes…" he answered quietly, looking down.

"Eww, un!" Deidara hollered, jumping away from Kisame's side.

"Well," I started saying. "That was an interesting end to our game. Time for a movie!" I jumped out of Sasori's lap and made a huge flat screen TV appear in my room. I put in the movie _Lilo and Stitch, _turned off the lights, and went back to cuddle with Sasori. If you listened hard enough, you could still hear Hidan and Kakuzu screaming to let them out of their room. When the movie was halfway over, I fell asleep. Leon quietly walked over to Sasori and whispered in his ear.

"If you ever do anything to hurt her, anything at all, I will hunt you down and torture you until you die," he threateningly told Sasori. The red-head nodded and went back to playing with my hair. "Good," Leon said as he went back to his sleeping bag, put a timer on the TV and slowly went to sleep.

When I woke up in the morning, I was still in Sasori's arms. I smiled as I slowly got up and headed towards the door when I noticed Leon wasn't in his sleeping bag. I panicked and ran out of my room and towards the exit of the lair. I found Leon about to open the door to the outside world when I jumped on him.

"You weren't thinking about leaving without saying goodbye, were you?" I asked jokingly but with my eyes watering.

"Megan, you know I hate goodbyes," he said, smiling a sad smile. We got up and hugged each other tightly once more. "I'll be gone for a while, but I will always be with you." He whispered in my ear. He kissed my forehead and headed out the door.

"Remember to write!" I shouted so he would hear me.

"Don't worry, I will!" he shouted back and waved. I smiled and slowly closed the door. 'He better remember to write' I thought to myself as I began to make breakfast to the waking Akatsuki members.


End file.
